파티
Looking for a Party to join? See Find a Party. Parties are groups of players who play Habitica together and support and follow each other's progress. A player can be in only one party at any time; to join a new party, you must leave the old one first. A player can either create a new party or join an existing party by accepting an invitation. Upon joining a party, every member is able see every other member's avatar in the page header. Party members are also able to communicate in a party-specific chat (found under the Party heading of the Social tab), as well as create custom challenges for party members to tackle. Parties are designed for community and accountability purposes and they are integral to Habitica's quest system. A user must be a member of a party in order to start or participate in a quest, even if it is a party of only one player. There is no level requirement to create or join a party, so beginning players can get involved when they feel they're ready. Joining a Party If you want to join a party, you will first need to find one. If you don't already have a friend to party up with, the best places to find like-minded individuals are the Party Wanted guild and Party Wanted International guild. Users can post that they are looking for a party or looking for members. Do not post looking for a party in the Tavern chat. You can also find a party on the wiki. The Archery contains ads for parties and members and the The Armory lists profiles for established parties that maintain them on the wiki. Do not spam requests for a party as this is a violation of Community Guidelines. Once you've found your prospective new home, you'll need to ask for an invitation to join from an existing member. You can be invited using your Username, email address, User ID or QR code (Android only). When you receive an invitation, there will be a small banner on top of the Party tab saying that you are not part of a party. This banner will also hold your party invitation, which you can accept or reject. Creating a Party To create your own party: #In the banner at the top of the website, click Start a Party. #Click Create a Party. A party will be created named Display Name's Party. #Click Edit to customize the Name, Privacy Settings, and Description for your party. *Party names do not need to be unique; you can use the same name as another party. Click Update Party to save your changes. *You can specify whether anyone can create challenges (default) or only the leader. *The description appears just below the Quest Details section on the Party tab. You can use markdown in the party description. You can also create a party on the iOS app by going to Menu > Party > Create a new party. 파티장 파티장은 파티를 만든 사람이고, 파티명이 붙은 "Group Leader" 목록에 들어갑니다. 파티장은 파티를 관리할 수 있는 권한이 주어집니다. * remove members from the party * change the party name * change the party description * choose whether other members can create party challenges * select a new leader * upgrade the party to use a Group Plan To transfer leadership or remove members: #Click Member List. #Click the 3 dots next to the member you want to promote/remove. #Select the desired action in the dropdown list. 만약 파티장이 파티를 떠나기로 한다면, 임의의 구성원이 파티장이 됩니다. 지정된 구성원이 파티장을 원하지 않으면 파티 구성원 목록에서 새 파티장을 지목할 수 있습니다. If that person does not want to be leader, they can select a new leader. 파티장이 잘 활동하지 않으면, 파티장 역할을 가져올 수 있는 방법은 현재 없습니다. 이럴 땐 개인 메시지(PM)를 보내서 권한을 요청하는 방법이 있습니다. 이 방법이 통하지 않으면 파티 구성원의 유저네임들을 모두 모아서, 모든 구성원들이 파티를 떠나게 한다음 같은 파티명으로 새 파티를 만드는 방법이 있습니다. The new party can have the same name if desired (party names do not have to be unique). Customizing a Party This works very much like customizing a guild - please read the descriptions there! Adding Members to a Party Any party member can invite new people to the party. There are two exceptions: * If the party has 30 members (or more), no one is able to invite new members. See Party Size for more information. * If the party leader has upgraded the party to use a Group Plan, only the leader can invite new members (Group Plan cost is based on the number of party members and the leader must have full control over the membership.) To invite a someone using the website, go to the Party tab (direct link) and click Invite right-hand side of the page. On the iOS mobile app, go to Menu > Party under the Social section of the menu; scroll to the Members section and tap Invite a member. On the Android mobile app, go to Party under the Social section of the menu, then tap the overflow menu button (icon with three dots) and select "Invite Friends". The Invite Members screen will appear. Note: Each Habitician has a Username and a Display Name. The Username appears after the @ symbol and is an account identifier. The Username is used in replies to highlight the post for the user and can also be used to invite users to a party. Only the Username is necessary to invite members to a party, but email address, User ID, or a QR code can also be used to invite members to a party. Enter one or more Usernames and/or Email addresses, click out of the field to validate the Username/email address. When a green check appears, click Send Invites. When inviting a user via Username, if a user has formatting in their name, eg. _Boel_, you type "_Boel_" in the invite box, rather than "\_Boel_", which in a normal chat would remove the formatting. The formatting does not affect the party invite, and the Username will remain unformatted in the party invite. 150px|right|thumb|iOS Invite Members page|alt=The iOS invite page contains options for inviting by ID or email and contains fields to add the information for each user you wish to invite. If you are using the Android app, you can scan the QR code on their app and/or API Options page if you are in the same physical space as the friend you are trying to invite, or the person you are trying to invite can email you a screenshot of their QR code. To accept the invite, * Website: Notification icon at the top corner * iOS/Android: Go to the Party page and tap Accept. If the new member is not a Habitica user, your friend to expect an email from messengers@habitica.com. Greetings, (your name) would like you to join their party on Habitica, a game to help you improve your real-life habits! Together, you can keep each other accountable for your goals while battling monsters and leveling up your avatars. It doesn’t matter if you’re flossing more or finishing that big assignment – either way, you’ll be earning gold, hatching pets, and unlocking weapons! What are you waiting for? Come adventure at (your name)’s side! Just make an account and click on the notifications menu (the speech bubble in the upper right-hand corner of your tasks page) to accept the invite. * Have them click on the link to sign up for Habitica; they will receive an invite to join your party. If the new member is invited using their email address and they create the account with that email address within 7 days using the link provided, you will receive an Invited a Friend Achievement. If the achievement doesn't appear, ask in the Report a Bug guild for it to be given to you. If you invite a person to your party and that person accepts the invitation, you will receive one copy of The Basi-List quest scroll. Inviting the WikiFAQ Bot If you would like to have a solo party, but still want to do The Basi-List quest, received when you invite someone to your party, you can invite the WikiFAQ bot to join your party. The WikiFAQ bot will automatically accept the party invitation, and then leave, giving you the quest scroll while maintaining a solo party. Note that you can have a solo party without inviting the bot; this process is just for getting the Basi-List quest. The WikiFAQ bot's Username is: WikiFAQ_bot Cancelling Invites This action can currently only be performed via the website. To remove invites, click on the member list number, go to the Invite tab, and then click the dots and choose cancel. Removing Members from a Party If you are the party leader, you can remove party members using the website client. * Go to your Party page and click the Member Counter. * Click on the vertical-3-dot icon . * Click on the Remove Member option from the popup menu. Party leaders can also remove party members using the Android and iOS apps. Alternatively, you can use the Party & Guild Data Tool, which works best for large parties. 파티원 간 소통 파티원의 아바타를 누르면 해당 파티원의 체력, 경험치, 능력치, 레벨 등을 볼 수 있습니다. 이를 통해 그들이 대강 어떻게 지내고 있는지 가늠할 수 있습니다. 또한 서로 약간의 감시를 하도록 해서 책임감에 대해 생각하게 합니다.(이게 Habitica를 하는 이유죠!) 파티원의 task 목록을 들여다볼 수는 없습니다. 같은 챌린지를 하고 있다면 챌린지 task에 해당하는 것만 진행 상황을 볼 수 있습니다. 파티를 통해 퀘스트를 진행할 수도 있습니다. 파티 챗 파티에 가입하면 파티만을 위한 채팅방이 생깁니다. 파티챗은 파티원들이 사용하는 스킬과 퀘스트 이벤트들에 대한 기록창이기도 합니다. 파티챗은 서로 이야기하고 알아가는 기능도 하면서, 전략을 세우고 도움을 요청하는 데 쓰이기도 합니다. 여관 채팅방(Tavern Chat)이나 길드 챗과 다르게, 파티챗은 자동으로 새로고침됩니다. 데스크톱 알림을 받도록 설정할 수도 있습니다. 파티 도전과제 파티만의 도전과제(Challenges)를 설정할 수 있습니다. 파티 도전과제는 파티창의 오른쪽 아래(party description 아래)에 위치합니다. 도전 과제를 하나 누르면 social challenges 페이지로 이동됩니다. 이 페이지에서 도전과제에 대해 더 자세히 알아볼 수 있고 참여할 수도 있습니다. Note that the party owner can enable or disable the members' ability to create challenges for the party; see more under customization. For more information about challenges and how to host them, please refer to Challenges. 퀘스트 퀘스트를 통해 파티원들이 서로 책임감을 가지고 자신의 할 일(To-Dos), 습관(Habits), 일일 과제(Dailies)를 하도록 독려할 수 있습니다. 파티가 현재 진행중인 퀘스트는 파티창의 오른쪽에 나타납니다. For the app it is the first tab in the Party area. 퀘스트가 시작되기 전에 파티원이 되어야 퀘스트에 참여 가능합니다. 파티에 참가했을 때 이미 퀘스트가 진행중이었다면, 퀘스트가 끝날 때까지 기다려야 자신의 기여가 반영됩니다. Alternatively, the party leader/quest host can Abort the quest losing all progress, including pending, and start again with the returned scroll. 파티원의 퀘스트 기여분(수집한 아이템량, 보스에게 가한 데미지, 보스가 파티원들에게 입힌 데미지)은 하루가 마무리되는 시간(Cron)에 나옵니다. Burst of Flames, 또는 Brutal Smash로 인한 데미지도 Cron 때 반영됩니다. 반면 파티원이 사용한 광역 버프 스킬은 사용즉시 파티창에 기록됩니다. 주의 : 보스 퀘스트에서는 한 명의 파티원이 하루의 마지막(Cron)에 자신의 일일 과제(Dailies)들을 하지 않고 놔둠으로써 파티원들을 몰살시킬 수도 있습니다. 이 점은 파티원들이 자기 할 일을 열심히 하게끔 하는 동기로 작용합니다. 자신이 완벽한 하루를 보냈음에도 다른 파티원에 의해 사망할 수 있다는 걸 명심하세요. 힐러가 있다면 피해를 줄일 수 있습니다. 이미 어떤 파티에 참여하고 있더라도, 파티원이 잠시 쉬고 싶다면 솔로 퀘스트를 하는 것도 가능합니다. 하지만 새로운 파티퀘스트가 솔로퀘스트를 끝내기 전에는 시작될 수 없다는 점을 기억하세요. For more detailed information, see Quests. 파티원에게 카드 보내기 카드를 보냄으로써 파티원에게 감사를 표하거나, 인사를 하거나, 특정 기념일의 안부 인사를 할 수 있습니다. 이를 통해 파티원들을 계속 활동하도록 독려하고 동기부여할 수 있습니다. 카드들은 상점에서 10골드에 판매합니다. 카드를 보내거나 받으면, 달성 과제(Achievements)를 채울 수 있습니다. 변신 아이템 카드 보내기와 비슷하게, 상대방을 변신시키는 아이템을 구입할 수도 있습니다. 이런 아이템들은 구매할 수 있는 기간이 정해져 있습니다. 하지만 한번 구매하면 플레이어의 인벤토리에서 기한이 지났다고 사라지진 않습니다. 이 아이템들은 Seasonal Shop에서 15골드에 구입할 수 있습니다. 하루가 끝나는 시간(Cron) 이후에 변신시킨 상대가 로그인하면 변신이 풀려버립니다. 이를 이용해 상대방이 Habitica를 잘 확인하고 있는지 체크할 수도 있습니다. Cron 이전에 상대가 접속했다면 자신의 캐릭터가 변한 것을 봤을테니까요. 파티에 지속적으로 동기부여하기 시간이 지나면서, 멤버 수가 많은 파티나 열성적이던 파티원들은 관심을 잃고 번아웃(w:탈진 증후군)을 경험할 수도 있습니다. 도전과제(Challenges)를 통해 파티에 동기부여를 할 수 있습니다. Sorting Party Members in Header You can use the order for party members in header option to control how party members are ordered in the header. There are seven ways to sort your party members. Note that for large parties, the website header will only show a few members. To see all of the party members, click "View Party" and select a sorting criterion on the pop-up screen. All party members should now be visible. 파티와 자신이 맞는지 확인하기 파티를 고를 때, 자신이 Habitica를 얼마나 자주 사용하는지, 얼마나 자주 다른 플레이어들과 소통할지, 퀘스트를 할 것인지 정하는 것이 좋습니다. 생산적인 파티들은 공동의 목표가 있으며, 그것을 같이 수행하려고 합니다.(예를 들면 가족, 대학교 학생들, Habitica 개발진 등) 게임 밖에서 어떻게 연락할지 생각해두는 것도 좋은 방법 중 하나입니다. 이렇게 하면 파티원 중 한명이 너무 조용하거나 활동을 안 하기 시작할 때 연락을 취하기 쉬워집니다. 경험 파티를 찾을 때 캐릭터 레벨에 대해 걱정이 될 수도 있습니다. 하지만 꼭 비슷한 레벨의 플레이어들과만 파티를 맺을 필요는 없습니다. 비슷한 레벨의 플레이어들은 퀘스트를 할 때 비슷한 수준의 기여를 할 수 있기 때문에 더 만족감을 느낄 수 있습니다. 그러나 더 다양한 레벨, 더 다양한 직업이 있을 때만의 재미가 있는 경우도 있습니다. 어떤 퀘스트들은 높은 레벨의 플레이어들에게만 권장되는 경우가 있습니다. 파티 크기 2017년 4월 11일부로, 파티 크기는 최대 30명이 한계입니다. (예전에는 크기 제한이 없었습니다. 크기 제한이 생긴 이유는 버그를 방지하고 사이트 퍼포먼스를 향상시키기 위해서입니다) 최소 인원은 한 명입니다. 개발이 진행되면서, 하나의 파티에 많은 인원이 있으면 브라우저 성능 저하를 일으킬 수 있습니다. 크기 제한이 생기기 전의 30명이 넘는 파티는 파티원들을 계속 30명 이상으로 유지할 수 있지만, 30명 이하가 될 때까지 추가 인원을 받을 수는 없습니다. As mentioned previously, only 30 party members can be displayed in the website header. For parties with more than 30 members, the same 30 members will always be displayed regardless of the header sort order. This makes it impossible to cast transformation buffs on or send cards to some party members from the website (it is possible to do this through the Party & Guild Data Tool). However, skills that affect the party (i.e., buffs as well as Blessing and Earthquake) will always apply to the entire party. Skills like Ethereal Surge will only apply to players who do not have a class of Mage. 이상적인 파티 인원은 서로의 상태를 확인하고, 서로 친목을 다지며 동기부여할 수 있을 정도로 작으면서도, 함께 어려움을 극복할 수 있을 정도의 충분한 숫자가 좋습니다. 개발자들은 퀘스트 진행에는 여섯 명이 가장 이상적이라고 합니다. 최소 네 명이나 그 이상이 있는 것이 더 높은 수준의 책임감을 가지는 데 좋습니다. 구성원이 지나치게 많은 파티는 역설적이게도 Habitica를 너무 쉽고 위험하게 만듭니다. 멤버가 너무 많으면 보스를 클리어하는 데 너무 짧은 시간이 걸리게 됩니다. 버프도 난무하기 때문에 아이템 획득률, 골드·경험치 획득량도 지나치게 높습니다. 또는 다수의 구성원이 일일 과제를 끝내지 않는 경우 보스 퀘스트 도중에 너무 많은 체력 피해와 너무 많은 사망자가 생길 수도 있습니다. 직업 조합 퀘스트는 파티 시스템의 중요한 부분입니다. 적절하게 직업군이 조합된다면 퀘스트를 성공적으로 끝낼 수 있습니다. 모든 직업들은 각자의 스킬과 버프가 있습니다. * 전사는 파티원들의 힘 능력치를 올림으로써 데미지를 높이거나, 체력 능력치를 올림으로써 방어력을 올려줄 수 있습니다. * 마법사는 파티원들의 마나를 올려줄 수 있고, 지력 능력치를 올림으로써 경험치 획득량을 올려줄 수 있습니다. * 힐러는 전사보다 더 좋은 체력 버프를 줌으로써 데미지로 인해 죽는 파티원들을 줄일 수 있습니다. 직접적으로 파티원의 HP를 회복시킬 수도 있습니다. * 도적은 파티원들의 골드 획득량, 아이템 획득률을 높여주고, 통찰력(Perception) 능력치를 올림으로써 퀘스트 아이템 획득률을 높일 수 있습니다. 중요한 점은 오직 전사와 마법사만이 퀘스트 보스에 대한 직접적인 추가 데미지를 주는 스킬을 가지고 있다는 것입니다. 힐러와 도적은 습관, 일일 과제, 할일을 마쳤을 때만 보스에게 데미지를 줄 수 있습니다. 이는 보스 퀘스트를 할 때 큰 데미지 차이를 불러옵니다. 힐러들은 사람들이 보스로부터 데미지를 자주 받는 큰 파티에서 빛을 발합니다. 하지만 파티원들이 근면성실한 사람들이 많다면 할 일이 그렇게 많지 않을수도 있습니다. 비슷하게 도적의 Tools of trade 스킬은 아이템 수집 퀘스트에서만 큰 효과가 있고, 보스 퀘스트에서는 그렇게 좋지 않습니다. 그러나 통찰력(Perception)능력치 버프는 파티원들의 골드 획득량과 아이템 획득률에 여전히 영향을 미칩니다. 위치 파티원들은 전세계 어디에서나 모일 수 있습니다. 하지만 비슷한 시간대(time zone)에 있는 플레이어들과 함께하고 싶을 수 있습니다. 파티원 중 한 명이 버프를 걸 때, 효과가 각각 파티원들의 하루가 끝나는 시점(cron)에 버프 효과도 사라지기 때문입니다. 예를 들어 호주 시드니에 사는 Mirko Vosk가 5:15am에 Tools of the Trade를 사용한다고 합시다. 인도 뭄바이에 사는 파티원 Emmara Tandris는 하루 초기화 시간이 Vosk가 버프를 건 뒤 단 15분 후 새벽이라고 합시다. Emmara가 Habitica에 로그인하면서 하루 초기화(Cron)가 일어나면, Vosk가 건 버프는 사라집니다. 파티를 떠나기 웹사이트에서는 파티창의 오른쪽에 빨간색 "Leave"버튼이 있습니다. 이를 통해 파티를 떠날 수 있습니다. 앱에서 파티를 떠나려면 * iOS 앱에서: 파티 화면으로 가서 파티 이름 아래에 있는 "About"을 누릅니다. 그리고 우상단의 "Leave"를 누릅니다. * 안드로이드 앱에서: 파티 화면으로 가서 우상단의 점 세개 표시를 누릅니다. 파티를 떠나는 선택지가 있습니다. 파티장은 앱에서는 파티를 떠날 수 없고, 웹사이트에서만 가능합니다. 만약 퀘스트를 진행중이라면, 파티를 떠나기 전에 퀘스트를 먼저 그만두어야 합니다. 퀘스트 진행 중에 파티를 떠나려고 하면 '퀘스트를 먼저 떠나라'는 메시지가 뜰 것입니다. 이는 사람들이 실수로 진행중인 퀘스트를 잃어버리는 것을 방지하기 위해서입니다. 파티를 떠나도 파티에 남긴 메시지는 남습니다. 파티를 떠나기 전에 작별 인사를 남길 수도 있다는 뜻입니다. 파티를 떠나도 파티 안에서 만든 도전 과제는 자신의 도전과제 탭에서 여전히 확인가능할 수도 있습니다. 그러나 없어질 수도 있기 때문에 길드 도전과제로 복사한 뒤에 파티를 탈퇴하는 것을 권장합니다. 파티를 떠나기 전에, 파티 도전과제 목록에 영원히 자기가 만든 도전과제가 남지 않도록, 자신이 만든 도전과제들은 지우거나 닫아주시기 바랍니다. 모든 구성원들이 파티를 떠나면 파티는 자동으로 사라지며 아무도 다시 가입할 수 없게 됩니다. 떠났던 파티의 이름은 옛날 파티가 여전히 존재하더라도 다시 사용될 수 있습니다. 둘 이상의 같은 이름 파티는 아무 충돌 없이 존재할 수 있습니다. 왜냐하면 파티명과 관련없는 고유의 식별자가 있기 때문입니다. Known Bugs fr:Équipe ru:Команда nl:Groep zh:队伍 ja:パーティー pt-br:Party 분류:커뮤니티 분류:직업 분류:소셜 분류:Mechanics 분류:도전 과제 분류:초보 도움말 분류:파티